Directly In the Moon Light
by harrypotterfan1247
Summary: A reply to the challenge set by Eraina. After a dark and life changing Death Eater meeting, the one and only Severus Snape finds himself trapped in his new life as a beast with no hopes of escape.


Directly In the Moon Light 

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...well...one of them but you'll find that out soon enough. Actually, now that you think of it...I don't even own the idea for this story...: 0...oh dear. On with the story shall we.

-------------------------------------------------

_October 15th, 1997_

_I have been told by many of my elders that what I do all depends on what fate has chosen for me. Most of the time I truelly wished to believe that, yet more so than not, I know that what I do is of my own thought._

_Father always told me that if I didn't obey orders, I was useless. Mother always said that if I didn't show the up most respect for those who deserved it, I didn't deserve their time. I have gone against both of those wisdoms and I find myself both useless and undeserving. Although, I don't think it was because of my actions that cause me to be this way. It was the choices of others that twisted logic and made it something both cruel and unforgiving._

_Seeing this to be the appropriate time I with to say that I am highly grateful to one man only and he goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Even though I hate to admit it, he is the only one with clear and truthful logic. I wish I could say that he had failed me when he made me his spy, but in truth it was I who had the ultimate decision. Therefore, I say to Albus that I do not blame him for this current situation, and that he was right in giving me a second chance for I know that it was both the best and worst thing that it could have happened to me._

_Now getting back to what is happening right now, I would not have been worried when I saw McNair's face if I hadn't known it was finally time. After years of secrecy and lies, my time in the shadows has come to an end and I must face the punishment at hand. I have yet to discover what that punishment might be, but I hardly think it will be anything less than severe. With this thought in mind, I give you my last good byes for I fear that my soul shall most likely soon be no longer on this earth._

_My Deepest Regrets, _

_Severus Snape_

"Alright, 'nough wit' the wri'in'," McNair sneered before snatching the leather bound journal out of Severus' trembling hands. Then after dragging Severus off the floor by his collar McNair continued, "The Dark Lord says it's time for your punishment, trai'er!"

As soon as he was standing up, Severus found himself back on the floor on his hands and knees due to a swift kick he recieved in the behind. Although it hurt greatly, Severus knew it was nothing compaired to what he would be getting in a few short moments.

"Get up you lazy spy!" McNair ordered before Severus could say anything much less make a sound.

Once he was standing and he dusted himself off, Severus was quickly ushered out of the cell by a series of painful jabs in the back created by a sharp metal rod McNair was carrying. The jabs continued as the two started their journey through the corridors before finally reaching the entrance as to where Lord Voldemort and the other Death Eaters resided.

McNair smirked at Severus's hesitation once they were infront of the closed oak door of the master chamber. "Well, open 'em up. We can't keep our Lord waiting, now can we. I suppose 'e isn't your Lord 'nemore though is 'e?"

After a deep breath, Severus slowly turned the large, and very decorative brass door knob until he heard an all too familiar click, before giving the door a soft nudge and it easily swung open.

Eyes downcast, Severus was dragged forcfully into the room and was pushed down onto his knees infront of, what he assumed was, Lord Voldemort.

"Ssseverusss, you know why you are here. For your crime of unfaithfulnesss to me, you shall suffer great pain. Let thisss be a lesssson to all who think they can defy my great power. Nothing ssslipsss passst me when it comes to my followers. To any other sssspiesss that may be here tonight, tell Dumbledore that he hasss no chanccce to defeat me now that everything isss ready," Lord Voldemort lectured before gesturing to a cloaked Death Eater from his place on a rotting red chair.

Severus look up and opened his mouth to protest his charges but he found that he was unable to speak. An anger boiled in him and he tried move but also found he was frozen in place. Severus then settled for looking at the other Death Eaters with a fierce glare in his eyes. He loathed them for being able to stand along the lush slytherin green walls without fear of being forced into a most painful state before being bruitally slaughtered.

While he waited feelings of fear and dread replaced the anger and hate and Severus found himself remembering everything that lead up to this moment.

_"Ha ha! Is Snevellus too afraid of what might be in the big bad tree?" Sirius taunted while gesturing towards the every large Whomping Willow that resided on the Hogwarts' grounds._

_Rolling his eyes Severus countered, "Hardly, Black. I mearly choose to ignore your most probably false claims as to what takes place there. After all, as annoying as you are, I find it hard to believe that you would actually tell me your friends' secrets." With that said, Severus turned around but couldn't help but stop and face Sirius again when he heard a far from pleasent sound...a howl...coming from the Whomping Willow._

_Sirius had a devil's grin on his face before he darted off towards the deadly but immoble tree. All Severus could do was stare after him and think. Obviously it was just Black and his friends playing a prank. Right? But what if he finally had the perfect black mail against Lupin. Should he?_

_After a long conflict with himself, Severus made the decision to investigate the far from human sound that he had heard earlier._

_It was a short walk before Severus finally reached a trap door that was placed in the 'ceiling' above his head. With a forceful shove, the seemingly stuck door opened with a groan. Severus pulled himself through the hole and looked around after dusting himself off._

_'A...house?' He thought to himself in confusion. Severus wipped around when he heard banging, snarling, growls, and even whimpers coming from behind a door at the top of the stairs._

_A couple of deep breaths later and Severus was infront of the door with his hand on the door knob. A small turn was all it took before the door clicked open and he was able to push the door wide open._

_Severus gasped at the sight. A dog, a...deer, what look like to be a rat, and...a werewolf. Severus let out a scream before the werewolf attacked and his world faded into darkness._

Feeling of thanks also enter his mind when he was not bitten that night by that stupid bumbling fool that went by the name of Remus Lupin. Shaking his head, Severus focused on the fact that the door behind Voldemort's 'throne' was now opening and someone was coming out from behind it.

"Ahhhh, Ssseverusss, I don't believe you've had the pleasure of meeting out newessst recruit, Devon Tilion. He shall be the one deccciding what will happen to you," Voldemort hissed once Devon was standing by his side. "Now Devon, why don't you show Ssseverusss what happensss to traitorsss."

Devon laughed cruely before advancing on Severus and wrapping a hand around Severus' throat and squeezing. "Oh don't worry, I'm only going to ruin your life," Devon whispered just luud enough for Severus to hear before squeezing harder.

Severus tryed to pry the hand away from his throat but the death grip was too strong and before he knew it, Severus fainted due to lack of oxygen.

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hmm. I think I'm getting better at this. Atleast I hope I am. Haha. Anywho. I hope I got most of the spelling and grammaitcal errors when I was editing my story. Also, I'll try to update A.S.A.P.

-harrypotterfan1247


End file.
